


IT'LL BE OK

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dinamic, Alpha!Howard Stark, Alpha!Steve Rogers, Howard si fue un buen padre, M/M, Maria es una madre encantadora, Omegaverse, omega!Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: Él estaría bien, no tenia porqué preocuparse. Por esa razón, y sin luchar verdaderamente, dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso.





	IT'LL BE OK

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, como dije con anterioridad, voy a dejar algunas cosas en claro. Esto es algo que surgió de la nada, en un momento –muy pequeño y escaso– de libertad. Ahora, no estaré actualizando mis otras historias muy pronto, no desesperen, no las abandonare, pero lastimosamente la universidad consume demasiado de mi vida como para poder darme un tiempo de escribir. Este drabble es como una disculpa, patética, por no poder cumplir con las historias.
> 
> En fin, estoy esperando mis vacaciones para poder darme un tiempo de poder escribir –porque, fuck, I need. Por otro lado, espero disfruten de este pequeño drabble. Tal vez haga una segunda parte, si es que tengo la oportunidad. No estoy seguro, en realidad, no tengo demasiadas esperanzas.
> 
> Necesito unas malditas vacaciones.

Howard Stark Jr. sabía lo que muchos decían de él. Y no es como que los murmullos en los pasillos fueran precisamente silenciosos, por el contrario, podría escucharlos tan claramente que los podría repetir a la perfección, sin error. Pero, ¿con que propósito? No es como si realmente le importara lo que otros piensen de él, o del trato hacia su familia. Podrían decir que era un esposo desatento o un padre indiferente; pero él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía con su familia. Sabia cuanta atención le entregaba a su esposa y cuantas miradas le dirigía a su hijo, su cachorro, que no necesitaba reparar en lo que otros tuvieran que decir.

Y era esa misma atención la que lo tenía frente a su escritorio, en el despacho instalado en su casa, inseguro de cuáles deberían ser sus siguientes pasos. María ya se lo había advertido hace un tiempo, dos años en realidad, de que debía empezar a considerar la idea de encontrar una pareja adecuada para su hijo, que llegaría el momento en que la decisión, tomada precipitada, podría perjudicar a su cría. Y por las leyes de Newton, que su mujer le había entregado una de esas miradas devastadas, esas que evidenciaban lo mucho que la alpha sufriría de solo ver a su hijo en una unión que le hiciera daño. ¿Y que había hecho él? Lo había pospuesto, repitiéndose que Anthony aún era joven, con apenas 15 años. Tenía tiempo, se repitió.

Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora tenía un hijo, omega, de 17 años que debía unirse a un alpha capaz de asegurarle protección y estabilidad. Uno que, a su vez, heredaría toda su fortuna, ante la incapacidad de su hijo por heredarlo debido a su estatus como omega. Y ahí estaba el problema, Anthony no era _solo_ un omega. No solo por el hecho de ser su hijo, que aún no lo admitiera abiertamente –no podía, la sociedad no caería sobre él, sino sobre su hijo si llegaba a alzarlo apenas un poco más de lo esperado–, sin embargo, ese niño era un _genio_. Uno de verdad, uno de esos que podían aprender lo que se propusieran con solo leer el libro correcto. Lo había comprobado incontables veces, como cuando hacia la vista gorda cada vez que María le entregaba al niño un libro de ingeniería luego de sus lecciones con su institutriz. O cuando miraba a otro lado ante las modificaciones que el niño hacia cuando creía que nadie le veía, y que luego él iba a examinar para sonreír con satisfacción al ver el logro de su cachorro.

O cuando fingía que María nunca le había mencionado las capacidades de Tony, ni le había pedido permiso para poder entregarle al niño más libros educativos de los que eran admitidos para un omega. De esos que la sociedad repudiaría en manos de alguien tan _inferior_ como un omega.

Y ahí estaba su problema. Su hijo, su pequeño niño, al que fingía ignorar o pasar de largo como se le había enseñado que debía ser –supuestamente para hacer fuerte el carácter de la cría–, ahora debía unirlo a algún alpha que no apagara el brillo en los ojos del menor.

Mentiría si dijera que las opciones eran nulas.

Se había descubierto evaluando la propuesta de Obadiah. Si bien en un inicio la idea de entregarle a su hijo no le había parecido tan mala, solo basto una mirada del hombre a su hijo para darse cuenta de que esa no era una unión dispuesto a presenciar. Apreciaba al alpha, por supuesto, era tanto un socio como un gran amigo; pero una sola mirada de él hacia su hijo, cargada de deseo y malas intenciones, le habían bastado para desechar la oferta. Y regresar una vez al inicio, sin opciones y con un cachorro que podría ser unido de forma obligada si no estaba en una relación formal antes de los 18 años.

—¿Mr. Stark?— la voz de su mayordomo, Jarvis, le hizo levantar la mirada de la inmensidad de papeles sobre su escritorio —. Tiene visitas, Mr. ¿Desea que los haga pasar?—

Howard lo medito, antes de asentir no del todo convencido: —Si, hazlo pasar— acepto, recibiendo una reverencia del hombre, que dejo el paso libre a quien esperaba en el exterior.

Phil Coulson, beta de afable sonrisa y una actitud que, para muchos, resultaba agradable, pero que para él era enigmática. Era un hombre, a su parecer, que debía ser observado con mayor atención. Como en ese momento, que parecía ser acompañado con una mirada que prometía la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Agente Coulson— saludo al levantarse de su lugar, estrechando la mano de quien sonrió más ampliamente, sosteniendo firmemente la carpeta en su mano libre —. ¿Asuntos de SHIELD?—

—Mr. Stark— fue su formal saludo, con un vistazo rápido hasta el escritorio del alpha cuando este se corrió hasta la barra, sirviendo dos vasos de whiskey —. Sí y no. Tengo algo que podría interesarle—

—¿Algo que no sé ya? Eso suena difícil— soltó con cierta burla en su voz, porque a pesar de haber dejado la dirección de SHIELD, seguía teniendo acceso a sus principales noticias. Como la de hace dos años, cuando el gran Capitán América fue encontrado congelado en el ártico.

—Oh— el agente mostró lo que parecía una expresión que anticipaba la más grande de las noticias —. Definitivamente esto le interesara— prometió.

Y Howard no se atrevió a dudar de eso.

**_[—]_ **

Howard puede ser tan desalmado, desinteresado e indiferente como todos quieran pintarlo, eso a él no le importa. No cuando tenía las sonrisas de su esposa luego del trabajo, esas que le llenaban el pecho de una sensación cálida que, sin poder evitarlo, le hacían sonreír tontamente en la privacidad de su oficina. O las risas y las corridas de su cachorro mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido, intentando que él no notara que estaba trabajando y usando al que no debía –pero que Howard intencionadamente había dejado a su alcance para poder ver sus avances–.

Teniendo eso, ¿a quién le importaba lo que otros decían?

Para él, para Howard Stark Jr., no había nada más importante que su familia, su pequeña y muy preciada familia. Por eso, cuando salió del auto estrellado, arrastrándose por el suelo pidiendo ayuda por su mujer; no se preocupó por Anthony. Anthony estaba seguro en la mansión, estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrigado del frio aire de la noche, tal vez estaría esperando el día de navidad, la última navidad que podrían pasar los tres juntos.

Y cuando sintió el primer golpe contra su rostro, solo pensó que no podría disculparse con el cachorro por no estar en la última navidad. O no podría hacer que María se disculpe con él. Tampoco podría escucharlo entusiasmado por un regalo secreto que el fingiría no haber ido a comprar con su esposa. Ni siquiera podría felicitarlo en su próximo cumpleaños, cuando cumpliera finalmente los 18, en donde la palabra _cachorro_ ya no parecería propia para él.

Pero Anthony estaba bien. Iba a estar bien.

Porque había encontrado un alpha que podría cuidarlo, uno que estaba seguro iba a cuidar de que el brillo en los ojos de su cría no se apagara, uno que había prometido cuidarlo y darle tantas oportunidades como estuvieran en sus manos. Uno del que no se atrevería a dudar. Uno al que, tal vez, debería ser entregado antes de tiempo. Eso lo tenía presente cuando sintió la sangre correr por su rostro, pero estaba bien. Tal vez Anthony no estuviera conforme cuando, en la mañana, debiera ser entregado a su nuevo alpha, pero _estaba bien_.

Porque al menos le había asegurado a su hijo una seguridad, una estabilidad, un entorno que no quebraría lo que, con esfuerzo, él y su esposa habían hecho con él.

Porque, después de todo, ¿Qué mejor alpha podría haber que el mismo Capitán América?

Si, _su cachorro estaría bien_. 


End file.
